Confrontations
by MoOonshine
Summary: 1ère fic dans ce fandom. UA Tony/Loki Une histoire d'erreurs, de réactions inappropriées et de secondes chances...


**Confrontations**

* * *

**Je remercie tout particulièrement BlackStorm et SaraTheBest... Elles ont fait de l'excellent boulot, comme d'habitude ! **

**Sweetie, je me demande si tu t'es rendue compte de ce dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire ce one-shot... Enfin... Passons à la fic :****  
**

**UA Tony Stark / Loki  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

_1ère partie_

* * *

Tony Stark avait la gueule de bois.

D'accord, cette phrase n'a rien de bien surprenant en elle-même puisqu'il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Tony n'abuse fortement de l'alcool. Mais là, il avait largement dépassé ses standards qui étaient habituellement déjà très élevés. Et dans ces conditions, la meilleure chose à faire était d'avaler une ou deux aspirines avant d'aller rejoindre son amant au lit. Il voulait dormir. Il avait passé la nuit dernière à une fête, un anniversaire ou un gala ; il ne se souvenait plus trop. Tout ce dont il se rappelait était l'alcool, de très bonne qualité et en très grande quantité, des filles sublimes dans leur robes échancrées et une piscine. Allez savoir pourquoi il se souvenait d'une piscine.

Il se retourna en entendant des pas derrière lui et quelque chose être jeté sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Tu comptais me le dire ?

Loki se tenait face à lui, l'expression aussi glaciale que le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Tony réfléchit un moment, se demandant la raison de tout ceci ; puis il remarqua la mâchoire serrée de son amant et enfin il vit la souffrance qui s'était installée dans ses yeux verts.

Tony fit deux pas vers son amant mais s'arrêta lorsque son regard tomba sur le magazine lancé sur le comptoir.

Des paparazzis. Il y avait aussi des paparazzis à cette fête. Tony avait à peine fait attention à eux tant il était habitué à leur présence. Mais eux avaient fait attention à lui. Les photos de la fête/anniversaire/gala s'étalaient sur le papier glacé. L'une d'entre elles le représentait embrassant à pleine bouche une mannequin dans la piscine de l'hôtel. La légende stipulait que cette femme avait eu la chance d'obtenir une visite privée de la chambre du playboy milliardaire. Tony ne savait même pas qu'il avait une chambre dans cet hôtel.

-Pourquoi elle ?

Tony releva la tête vers son amant. La colère et la douleur faisaient briller ses yeux d'une lueur particulière. Quelque chose qui réveillait comme un écho dans la mémoire de Tony.

-Dis-moi !

La gueule de bois de Tony décida que le cri de Loki était bien trop pour elle et un mal de crâne fulgurant saisit Tony, l'empêchant de répondre quoique ce soit. Il voulait juste aller se coucher.

-Tu disais que tu m'aimais !

Un sourire dur s'installa sur les lèvres de Tony.

-T'aimer ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Jamais. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai jamais cru en l'amour. L'amour est une faiblesse. Un mensonge de plus dans la vie.

Loki l'observa, brutalement calmé par les paroles de Tony.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, alors oui, je t'aime, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes oui ou non ?

Une lueur mauvaise brillait dans les yeux de Tony en voyant les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître. Il avait l'avantage. Loki ne faisait pas juste que lui demander, il le priait. Et par conséquent, il était en position de faiblesse.

-Et la réponse changera quoi ?

Loki l'observa, silencieux, ayant perdu brusquement toute volonté de répliquer. Il tourna le dos à Tony et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Tony éclata de rire. Il avait gagné. Il fixa la porte close. _Il avait gagné_. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de scotch qu'il but d'une traite. _Il avait gagné_. Il s'en servait un second quand il entendit la voiture de Loki quitter la propriété. _Il avait gagné_. Il lança son verre avec rage contre la porte désespérément close. _Il avait_...

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta-t-il en se laissant glisser contre le meuble.

Il avait perdu.

* * *

_2ème partie_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours que Loki avait claqué la porte derrière lui le laissant seul. Et le pire c'était qu'il n'avait même pas couché avec cette fille. Tony s'en était souvenu quelques heures après le départ de Loki. Après une bouteille de scotch et quatre shoots de vodka. Il s'était rappelé qu'il n'avait fait qu'examiner de très près les amygdales de la belle blonde. Probablement d'un peu trop près, mais l'alcool lui avait toujours fait cet effet, l'alcool et les fêtes.

Ensuite, quand il avait dé-saoulé, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était seul dans le loft. Loki n'était pas couché dans le lit, il n'était pas sous la douche et il n'était pas non plus installé dans son fauteuil en train de lire.

Non, Tony était seul. Enfin, il ne l'était plus vu que quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il recula sous l'impact du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Oh putain, la vache ! Thor !

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, prenant pratiquement toute la place. Tony le regarda, se frottant la mâchoire, tentant d'atténuer la douleur.

-Je vous avais prévenu, Tony Stark.

Tony acquiesça. Il le savait. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

_C'était une énième soirée supplémentaire où il avait été convié. Où Tony Stark, le playboy milliardaire avait été convié. Parce qu'on disait qu'une soirée n'était réellement réussie que si Tony Stark s'y était affiché._

_Il était au bar, buvant tranquillement quand il le vit arriver. Il ne se gêna pas pour laisser son regard parcourir son corps, après tout, il était Tony Stark ! Il fut surpris lorsque son regard croisa le sien et qu'un sourire lui répondit. Non pas le sourire séducteur dont il était habitué, non, celui-là était plutôt à mi-chemin entre le sarcastique et l'amusé. Tony sourit à son tour, et attrapant deux coupes de champagne se dirigea vers lui._

_Ça, c'était la première fois où ils s'étaient parlé. Il y avait eu d'autres rencontres après celle-ci. Des rencontres plus charnelles. Et oui, des rencontres, au pluriel. Ils s'étaient revus. Probablement parce que Pepper Potts n'avait pas jeté Loki à la porte le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait pas eu à le faire, Loki était déjà parti. Jouant avec Tony comme il jouait avec les autres. Alors forcément, ils s'étaient revus. Puis ils s'étaient revus ailleurs que sous les draps. Dans des cafés, des restaurants, des expositions d'art. Parlant de tout et de rien, se confiant également, comme on ne peut se confier qu'à un inconnu qui partage les mêmes maux que vous. Des relations plus que conflictuelles avec papa qui n'empêchaient pas néanmoins de se mettre en éternelle compétition, de vouloir être le meilleur ; des problèmes de gestion de colère, des problèmes d'estime de soi, du manque de confiance._

_Enfin bref, une chose en amenant une autre, le grand frère avait fait son apparition pour jouer les protecteurs. La réputation de Tony n'était plus à faire. Tout le monde savait de quelle façon il traitait ses conquêtes et Thor voulait juste s'assurer que son petit frère n'allait pas être jeté aux ordures comme les habituels coups d'un soir de Monsieur Tony Stark. Il l'avait même menacé. Et maintenant, il mettait sa menace à exécution._

-Au début je n'avais pas confiance en vous. Mais mon frère était heureux quand vous étiez dans les parages alors je me suis dit que finalement vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, Tony Stark. Mais j'ai eu tort car vous saviez ce que votre comportement allait engendrer comme conséquences.

Et Tony percuta. Violement.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Musklor ?! Tu devrais être avec Loki pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon frère a gâché son temps avec vous. Vous êtes égoïste. Mon frère est clean depuis plus d'un an. Et vous pensez qu'à cause de votre minable personne, il va replonger dans cet enfer ? Tout n'a pas besoin de tourner autour de vous.

_Il avait découvert l'addiction de Loki à l'héroïne par hasard. Ils étaient ensemble sous la douche, s'offrant un répit après deux heures passées au lit. Les mains caressaient le corps de l'autre avec la mousse du gel-douche comme excuse. Les doigts de Tony s'arrêtèrent au creux du coude, le pouce effleurant les marques d'aiguille. _

_-J'en ai fini avec ça._

_Tony releva les yeux vers Loki. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était là tellement son attention s'était fixée sur les traces d'injection et sur ce que cela signifiait. Il lui lâcha le bras._

_-Désolé, dit Tony en se raclant la gorge, gêné de s'être fait surprendre._

_-Non. Si je ne voulais pas que ça se voit, je l'aurais inhalé ou avalé. A la place j'ai choisi de l'injecter. Pour qu'il y ait des traces visibles._

_Parce que Loki était comme ça._

-Mon frère m'a demandé de vous rendre ça.

Tony revint à la réalité lorsque Thor lui plaqua un carton contre la poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que… C'est son portable, nota Tony, surpris en sortant le BlackBerry de la boîte.

-En effet.

Tony regarda de nouveau dans la boîte. Des livres, des CD, des DVD et quelques vêtements. Dont une chemise en soie verte. Celle qui mettait ses yeux en valeur sans rien cacher de la beauté de son corps. Celle qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.

-Ce sont des trucs que je lui ai offerts.

Thor acquiesça.

-Mon frère n'en veut plus. Il ne veut plus rien à faire avec vous.

-Mais je…

-Ne vous approchez plus de lui, Tony Stark. C'est clair ? Vous l'avez blessé une fois, et cela suffit.

Sur ces mots, Thor quitta la pièce. Laissant Tony seul avec une boîte en carton pleine de souvenirs. Il avait peut être blessé Loki, mais il venait de lui briser le cœur.

Il avait merdé. En puissance. Il posa le carton sur la table basse du salon et sortit les affaires une à une. Se rappelant les souvenirs associées aux objets que Loki venait de lui renvoyait.

La chemise tout d'abord qu'il posa à côté de lui. Il retira ensuite un roman, _Glahn _de Knut Faldbakken. Tony sourit en se rendant compte qu'il était incapable de prononcer le nom correctement. Il avait fait venir ce roman de Norvège, juste pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre Loki lui parler dans sa langue maternelle. Il n'y comprenait strictement rien mais ce n'était pas grave.

_Il était installé contre le torse de son amant, yeux fermés et s'il avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné sous les caresses de la main dans ses cheveux._

_-Tu aurais dû l'acheter en anglais, là tu n'y comprends rien._

_-Pas grave. Continue._

_Et Loki reprit sa lecture, avec les intonations si particulières à sa langue que Tony associait maintenant au confort et à sa relation avec Loki._

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Avec personne. Et pourtant, il avait merdé.

Son regard se posa sur le verre de scotch qui était posé sur la table basse. Il le prit, observant un moment le liquide ambré avant de se lever, verre à la main pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il vida le verre dans l'évier.

Pepper Potts entra dans la pièce, le nez dans son Smartphone à organiser l'emploi du temps du lendemain.

-Vous m'avez appelé, monsieur Stark ?

Elle releva la tête pour le trouver dans la cuisine, entouré de bouteilles vides.

-Tony ?

Il était penché au-dessus de l'évier, occupé à vider le contenu d'un Lagavulin de 30 ans d'âge dans les canalisations.

-Trouvez-moi l'adresse de la prochaine réunion des alcooliques anonymes et faites préparer une voiture.

-Bien monsieur.

Elle rentrait déjà les critères de recherche dans son téléphone.

-Oh Peppers ?

Elle releva les yeux vers Tony.

-Je veux qu'il revienne.

* * *

_3ème partie_

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Pepper se retrouva face à un Loki de fort mauvais poil quand il la reconnue.

-Non, vraiment ? Et vous ne dites jamais rien quand il vous envoie faire son sale boulot ?

Pepper roula des yeux au ton utilisé. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés quand même, aussi moqueurs l'un que l'autre, aussi sarcastiques, aussi méchants pourrait-on dire...

-Du thé ?

Elle sourit et entra dans l'appartement.

-Avec plaisir.

Elle s'entendait bien avec Loki, en tout cas mieux qu'avec les autres conquêtes de son patron. Une fois passée une période de sécurité. Histoire de voir pourquoi Loki tournait autour de Tony Stark, si c'était pour son nom, son argent ou sa célébrité. Etrangement c'était pour autre chose. Et Pepper avait mis du temps à trouver ce qui pouvait attirer Loki, puis elle comprit que c'était Tony qui l'attirait. Pas le milliardaire qui faisait la une des magazines people mais l'homme. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était mise à apprécier Loki. Au grand damne de son patron, d'ailleurs, qui voyait en chacune de leurs discussions une conspiration à son encontre.

-C'est… mignon, dit-elle en observant l'appartement.

-C'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec la Tour Stark mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé en si peu de temps.

-Ca va quand même faire deux mois…

-Nous n'avons pas tous des ressources illimitées comme ce cher Monsieur Stark.

Pepper accepta la tasse de thé avec un sourire.

-Tiens, puisque vous demandez… Il va bien.

-Comment se passe son sevrage ?

Pepper sourit contre la tasse. Elle savait qu'il poserait la question. Le soudain sevrage de Tony Stark faisait la une des journaux. Chacun y allant de son hypothèse quant à ce soudain revirement de comportement. Et à chaque sortie publique, les paparazzis redoublaient d'attention, attendant la photo qui ferait un scoop, la photo où l'on verrait Tony Stark retournait à sa plus ancienne maîtresse.

-Bien. Beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'a pas touché une seule goutte d'alcool en deux mois. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a une vie plus saine… il travaille toujours jusqu'à point d'heure, ne dort que lorsqu'il tombe de sommeil et ne mange que lorsqu'il est sur le point de tomber d'inanition.

-Sans ça, ça ne serait pas Tony.

-Tout à fait.

Pepper observa Loki. Il avait l'air fatigué. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et ses yeux avaient perdu la lueur d'amusement et de joie que Pepper avait l'habitude d'y voir. Cette même lueur de sincérité qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son patron quand il lui avait présenté Loki. Enfin, présenté...

_Elle était entrée dans le salon, perdue dans les contrats qui nécessitaient la signature de son patron._

_-Tony, j'aurais besoin..._

_Elle releva la tête avant de détourner violemment le regard._

_-Oh mon dieu. Désolé, je pensais que..._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, Pepper. Je voulais justement vous présenter._

_Elle vit, du coin de l'œil, son patron remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et attraper par la main sa conquête pour la mettre sur pied._

_-Là, c'est bon, nous sommes décents, Miss Potts._

_Elle soupira avant de faire face. A son plus grand étonnement, elle ne se retrouva pas face à une femme mais à un homme. Bon, bien sûr, cela lui était déjà arrivé. Mais les conquêtes masculines représentaient à peine 5% de son tableau de chasse. Et quelle surprise quand elle avait fait face au premier il y a maintenant 9 ans._

_-Pepper Potts, Loki Laufeyson. Loki Laufeyson, Pepper Potts._

_-Pepper ? Un peu étrange comme prénom, non ?_

_D'accord, celui-ci était fabriqué dans le même moule que son patron. Voilà pourquoi ils s'entendaient bien._

_-En fait, elle a gazé un de mes employés._

_-Oh vraiment ?_

_Il la dévisagea, clairement amusé._

_-Bon, Miss Potts, vous vouliez quelque chose ? Parce que vous nous avez dérangés en plein milieu de quelque chose de très très..._

_Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le cou de son amant tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Loki la dévisager, s'amusant de la situation, attendant une remarque de sa part. Elle se racla la gorge._

_-Monsieur Stark, vous devez signer ces papiers et ensuite je vous laisse à vos... activités._

-Il a changé, vous savez. Vraiment changé.

Loki posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et la dévisagea.

-Oh vraiment ? Tony Stark ne peut pas changer. Il restera toujours ce même enfant gâté. En fait, il m'a probablement rendu service.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ca se serait terminée un jour ou l'autre. Il valait mieux que ce soit le plus rapidement possible. Avant que je ne devienne trop dépendant de lui.

-Ca n'aurait peut-être pas...

-C'était écrit d'avance... Nous deux, ça n'aurait jamais pu coller pour toujours. L'un de nous allait forcément finir par blesser l'autre. On est trop semblables...

Le téléphone de Pepper vibra sur la table. Elle soupira.

-L'appel du devoir.

-Euh... Je...

Elle lut rapidement le message puis reposa le téléphone sur la table.

-Loki, si vous avez besoin...

-Allez, dehors, Mademoiselle Potts, l'Empire Stark va s'effondrer si vous ne partez pas maintenant.

Elle termina son thé et se leva, récupérant son sac.

-Oui, vous avez probablement raison. J'étais contente de vous revoir, Loki.

Il acquiesça.

-Merci d'être passée.

-C'est tout naturel, dit-elle en quittant l'appartement.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et prit son portable.

_Il sait que vous m'avez envoyé_

_Il va bien_

→ _Envoyé à Tony Stark_

* * *

_4ème partie_

* * *

_-Et maintenant, Monsieur Tony Stark ! _

Loki tourna la tête vers la télévision. Une conférence de presse. Il attrapa la télécommande, prêt à éteindre l'appareil mais se ravisa. Il sourit en voyant Tony se diriger vers le micro. Et dire que Pepper avait dit qu'il avait changé. Mais il aimait toujours autant être la star de son propre show.

_-Ouhaou. Vous êtes nombreux aujourd'hui, dites-moi. Vous devez vous douter que je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon entreprise. Stark Industries se porte à merveille. Probablement mieux que moi... Et tout ça grâce à la merveilleuse Pepper Potts. Non, sérieusement, je vous le dit, cette femme est une sainte._

_Je suppose que vous savez tous que cela va faire trois mois que je n'ai pas touché une goutte d'alcool. Je vous l'accorde ce n'est pas beaucoup mais pour moi c'est un véritable record ! _

_Enfin bref... j'attaque la neuvième étape... Et comme il me faudrait une vie entière pour rendre visite à chacune des personnes que j'ai lésées, j'ai pensé utiliser mes chers amis les journalistes. Et puis, il faut aussi dire que certaines de ses personnes sont parmi vous._

_Enfin, bon... je suis conscient que parfois mon comportement a pu blesser des êtres auxquels je tenais. Ce n'était pas voulu. Et je souhaite me repentir. Alors... _

_Tony ôta ses lunettes de soleil._

_-Crois-moi, quand je te dis que je veux faire mon mea culpa. Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi._

Loki fixa son écran de télévision, se demandant à quel jeu jouait Tony. Mais il connaissait ce regard, et il savait ce qu'il signifiait, même avec la barrière des écrans. Il savait que Tony était sincère.

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un message.

_Konditori, Cinquième Avenue. Demain 10h._

Il écrivit, effaça et réécrivit son texto avant de se décider à l'envoyer.

Il lança son téléphone sur le canapé et expira profondément. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il était parfaitement bien sans Tony. Beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il aurait dû s'y préparer il s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de Tony. Trop en si peu de temps. Leur relation était devenue pratiquement fusionnelle. Ils se connaissaient par cœur alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que récemment. Ils se comprenaient totalement. Comme personne ne l'avait jamais compris. Pas sa mère, certainement pas son père et pas non plus son frère. Il le connaissait comme personne.

Et il avait bêtement pensé que Tony lui suffirait, que s'il l'avait à ses côtés il pourrait traverser la pourriture qu'était la vie. Mais non, il s'était trompé. Et son erreur lui avait fait mal. Elle avait été beaucoup plus douloureuse que la trahison de Tony en elle-même. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il l'avait cru… Rien ne l'y avait obligé mise à part sa stupide envie de se penser important aux yeux de quelqu'un.

Et il venait encore de recommencer. _Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._

Son portable vibra et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. _Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._

Il tendit la main vers son portable et regarda le numéro de l'appelant. _Thor._ Il partit dans un rire nerveux. _Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._

_Hey, tu as vu ? Tony Stark est passé à la télévision !_

Qu'est-ce que son grand frère pouvait être con.

_Oui, j'ai vu. Difficile de passer à côté, il est sur toutes les chaînes._

_Jane et moi souhaitons t'inviter à déjeuner demain midi. Es-tu intéressé ?_

_Je te remercie, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous tenir la chandelle._

Son portable vibra de nouveau et Loki soupira. Ça, c'était Thor qui ne comprenait pas son dernier message. Malgré les années que son frère avait passé aux États-Unis, il ne maîtrisait toujours pas les idiotismes.

Mais le message n'était pas de Thor. Le numéro n'était pas enregistré mais Loki n'en avait pas besoin, il le reconnaissait.

Tony.

Il ouvrit le message.

_J'y serai. J'espère que tu vas bien._

Salopard. Ce serait peut-être temps qu'il s'en inquiète.

Loki soupira. Il se comportait comme une gamine de 14 ans. Comme s'il était accro à Tony. Encore dépendant. Il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de volonté et plusieurs mois pour se débarrasser de son addiction à l'héroïne. Combien de temps lui sera-t-il nécessaire pour qu'il n'ait plus Tony sous la peau ? Bon d'accord, Tony avait probablement été le seul véritable amant qu'il avait eu et avec lequel il voulait aller plus loin. Tony avait été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin, alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos ou ne le comprenait pas.

Sa mère n'osait se mettre entre son père et lui, et il la comprenait. Elle était en Norvège, dans la maison familiale et lui était ici, à New York.

Son frère était toujours mal à l'aise quand les discussions devaient trop personnelles. Thor aimait son petit frère, cela était sûr, mais il n'était pas le plus grand fan de ses choix de vie. La distance prise avec l'entreprise familiale et l'emprise de leur père, son envie de solitude, la drogue, les hommes, tout ça créait un fossé impossible à combler entre les deux frères, mettant Thor dans la lumière et enfonçant Loki dans les ténèbres.

Tony lui avait tendu la main, le tirant de ses ombres qu'il avait appris à aimer. Et puis, brusquement, quand il s'était lassé de lui, il l'avait repoussé dedans. Allez savoir combien de filles il y avait eu avant cette blonde dans la piscine. Allez savoir combien de fois il l'avait trahi... Et dire qu'il pensait compter à ses yeux. S'il comptait réellement aux yeux de Tony, il aurait été sincère avec lui et ne lui aurait pas menti.

* * *

_5ème partie_

* * *

Lorsque Tony entendit son portable vibrer, il se jeta pratiquement dessus. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Loki lui répondrait si vite. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu entre eux. Peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose tous les deux ensemble. Peut-être que...

Non, il ne fallait pas faire de plan sur la comète. Il devait faire les choses dans l'ordre. Déjà régler les choses avec Loki. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas couché avec cette femme, qu'il ne l'avait jamais trahi... Qu'il n'avait couché avec personne d'autres à part lui. Pourquoi irait-il voir ailleurs alors que Loki était un véritable dieu du sexe ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Loki avait été comme un éclair de sincérité dans sa vie. Lui passait son temps constamment sous un masque, celui du milliardaire play-boy immature aimant autant jouer avec les robots qu'avec les personnes. Tandis que Loki avait depuis longtemps envoyé promené les hypocrisies de la société. Il suffisait de penser aux marques dans le pli de son coude.

_Si je ne voulais pas que ça se voit, je l'aurais inhalé ou avalé. A la place j'ai choisi de l'injecter. Pour qu'il y ait des traces visibles._

Alors que Tony passait son temps à se cacher, Loki se montrait. Sans aucune honte.

Il lui avait fait tellement de bien. Changeant du tout au tout sa façon de voir les autres, de voir le monde et de se voir lui-même.

_-Tony ?_

_Loki entra dans l'atelier, toujours émerveillé d'y venir. C'était sa pièce préférée à la villa Stark. Parce qu'elle représentait le mieux Tony. Il y avait de tout ici. Des voitures de luxe au matériel mécanique. Tony était le seul milliardaire qu'il connaisse à n'avoir pas peur de mettre les mains dans le cambouis._

_La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Mais Loki savait que Tony était là. Où pouvait-il être d'autre à 2h du matin ?_

_Loki alluma les lumières et repéra alors Tony, assis contre le mur._

_-Tony ?_

_-Donne-moi une seconde._

_Loki s'approcha et s'assit aux côtés de Tony. Il s'appuya contre le mur et resta silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit Tony se rapprocher de lui._

_-Ca va faire 19 ans que mes parents sont morts. Le 15 mars 1971._

_Et voilà ce qui perturbait tellement Tony._

_-Comment sont-ils morts ?_

_-Dans un accident d'avion._

_-Tu avais quel âge ?_

_-17 ans._

_Tony se décala jusqu'à se retrouver épaule contre épaule avec Loki._

_-Il y a un gala ce soir. En leur mémoire. Toute la haute société de New York sera là. Pour me dire à quel point mon père était un homme brillant et que ma mère…_

_La boule dans sa gorge l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Loki glissa une main dans ses cheveux et le fit tourner la tête vers lui._

_-N'y vas pas. Si tu ne veux pas y aller, rien ne t'y oblige._

_-Les actionnaires seront là. La presse._

_-C'est ton deuil. Pas le leur. _

_Loki plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_-Oublie les autres, Tony. Passe cette journée à te rappeler d'eux de la façon que tu le souhaite. A être toi-même. Ne cherche pas à donner le change._

_-Tu restes avec moi ?_

_Tony eut vaguement l'impression d'entendre sa voix de quand il avait 17 ans. Un gamin perdu qui cherchait juste quelqu'un pour le réconforter._

_-Bien sûr. Tout le temps._

Il avait tout gâché. Son comportement avait tout gâché. Il devait arrêter de se réfugier derrière l'excuse toute trouvée de l'alcool. Parce qu'il savait une chose, sobre ou ivre, un jour ou l'autre, il aurait fini par blessé Loki. Parce qu'il était ainsi fait.

Il s'était protégé, mettant Loki à distance de sa vie, le traitant comme s'il n'était rien à ses yeux. Il l'avait blessé pour se protéger des sentiments inconnus qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Parce que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Avant Loki.

Maintenant, il devait réparer ce qu'il avait brisé. Et la date était fixée. Demain, 10h.

* * *

_6ème partie_

* * *

Lorsque Loki entra dans le café, il se rendit compte que Tony était déjà là. Assis à la table du fond, des lunettes de soleil sombres sur les yeux, en vieux jean et t-shirt Black Sabbath. Loki était à l'heure, ce qui signifiait que Tony avait dû venir au rendez-vous en avance.

Tony n'était jamais en avance. Tony n'était même jamais à l'heure. Tony aimait se faire attendre et se faire désirer. Quand un dîner était prévu à 21h, il n'y apparaissait qu'à 23h30. Juste parce qu'il pouvait le faire mais aussi parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de Tony Stark. Alors, le fait de le voir déjà assis dans ce café rendait Loki incrédule. Peut-être avait-il réellement changé.

Tony se leva en voyant Loki se diriger vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré les circonstances, il était plus qu'heureux de le voir. Heureux mais anxieux. Il était capable de faire un direct devant une vingtaine de caméras mais avait peur de faire face à son amant.

Ces trois mois avaient changé Loki, mais seule une personne qui le connaissait aussi intimement que Tony aurait pu le dire. Il avait perdu son sourire, ses yeux avaient retrouvé tout leur sérieux comme lorsqu'il pensait que la vie n'apportait aucune joie. Et Tony se sentit mal de savoir que tout cela était de sa faute. Il devait réparer.

-Salut.

Loki observa un instant Tony avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

-Bonjour.

Il n'était pas habitué à cette atmosphère entre eux-deux. Jamais ils n'avaient été mal à l'aise ensemble.

-Tu... Ehmm... Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?

Loki ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux désormais courts.

-Oui... Comment se passe ta cure ?

-Oh, tu en as entendu parler ?

-C'est difficile de passer à côté, entre Pepper et les médias...

-Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le pire, soupira Tony avec un sourire entendu.

Mais sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat quand Loki le fixa d'un regard éteint.

-Tu voulais me voir, Tony ?

-Oui. Oui. Je voulais te dire... Je n'ai pas couché avec cette fille.

-Elle ou une autre, qu'importe. Ça veut dire la même chose.

-Je n'ai couché avec personne d'autre que toi depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Loki n'eut pas la force de corriger le temps utilisé.

-Loki, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que... Aussi bourré que je l'étais, je n'ai pas pu coucher avec elle. Et ce n'était pas dû à l'alcool, tu sais que ça ne me fait aucun effet de ce côté-là. C'est juste que j'ai su que ce n'était pas toi.

-C'était même plutôt flagrant, railla Loki.

Tony roula des yeux et continua son explication.

-C'est pas dans mon habitude d'être monogame, j'l'ai même jamais été à mon souvenir, mes relations dépassaient rarement le petit déjeuner. Mais avec toi... Je ne voulais pas de cette fille. Parce qu'elle n'était pas toi.

-Ca ne t'a pas empêché de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

Tony haussa les épaules.

-Hey, tu sais comment je suis. C'était ce qu'on attendait de moi.

-Justement, si tu continues à faire toujours ce qu'on attend de toi, tu vas finir par te perdre. Ces personnes ne te connaissent pas Tony et pourtant tu continues à faire exactement ce qu'elles veulent que tu fasses.

-Je ne fais pas... Ouais, si, peut-être que c'est ce que je fais.

L'arrivée de la serveuse les empêcha d'approfondir ce point. Un silence inhabituel s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne avec leurs consommations.

Tony touilla son café, tendu. Tout se jouait maintenant et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait dire.

Loki avala une gorgée de son café. Il préférait mille fois mieux se brûler la langue avec un café brûlant plutôt que de participer une seconde de plus à ce silence pesant. Il avait fait une erreur en venant ici, il s'attendait à quoi, que Tony lui dise...

-Tu me manques, Loki.

Loki leva les yeux vers Tony. Son regard était perdu dans les volutes que créait la crème de son café.

-Je pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait me manquer autant...

-On a été très proches.

Loki s'attendait à ce qu'un sourire plein de sous-entendu se forme sur les lèvres de Tony, mais rien, alors il continua.

-Trop proches...

-On peut peut-être recommencer...

Loki soupira. Il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour refuser ce que lui offrait Tony. Une oreille attentive quand il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute, une place dans ses bras quand il avait envie de contact humain, l'impression d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un.

-Et pour quelle fin ? On finira toujours par se blesser, Tony. Et ne mens pas, tu le sais comme moi.

-Pas si on change. Et on peut changer. On l'a déjà fait tous les deux.

L'alcool pour moi, la drogue pour toi, les comportements autodestructeurs pour nous.

Tony observa son amant. Il voulait tant trouver les mots pour le convaincre qu'il n'était plus le même. Rencontrer Loki l'avait changé, il avait changé pour lui et maintenant, il était prêt à tout pour retrouver son amant.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tout ceci ne va pas se reproduire ?

Tony serra les dents en voyant que Loki évitait de croiser son regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu ne vas pas recommencer ? A une autre fête ? Avec une autre femme ?

-Parce que tu seras là.

Et cette fois, Tony croisa enfin le regard de son amant. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui lui vint aux lèvres.

-J'ai fait une erreur en te laissant loin de moi, et cela ne se reproduira plus. Je n'aurai aucun désir de flirter avec une femme ivre dans une piscine parce que tu seras là. Et personne ne peut t'égaler.

-Je ne…

-Pas à mes yeux, en tout cas. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes demain soir.

-Y a quoi demain soir ?

-Le gala d'honneur de la fondation Maria Stark.

-J'ai pas dû comprendre, Tony. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu demandes toujours pourquoi quand on t'invite à un rencard ? Demanda Tony avec un sourire.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien et répondit tout de même.

-Parce que je t'aime.

Loki ferma les yeux un moment.

-Et si ça recommence ?

-Ca ne recommencera pas. Pas si on s'en donne les moyens.

Loki ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard de son amant.

-Alors on fait comment ? On oublie tout et on continue ?

-Non. On recommence du début, répondit Tony en posant sa main sur celle de Loki.

Loki resta silencieux puis acquiesça doucement. Tony sourit tandis que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient. Ça allait être long, mais ça en vaudrait la peine.


End file.
